El silencio y yo
by Richard Redd
Summary: Los pensamientos de Cal son escuchados por el silencio de la noche. STAR WARS JEDI FALLEN ORDER


** El silencio y yo. **

La lluvia parece no resultar ningún problema para el joven que se veía parado a las afueras de un bar en la ciudad de koh' ersla. El ruido metálico de la puerta por donde entraban y salían los clientes de dicho lugar tampoco parecían molestar en ningún sentido.

Es más.

Encontraba cierta paz estando ahí, en ese momento y de esa manera.

Sentía un toque nostálgico dado por el sonido de la lluvia en los techos y los murmullos de la gente alrededor, pero podía tener en mente la confianza de que sus compañeros no estarían preguntando por el, no porque no les importara, si no porque así podía estar seguro de que no estaba preocupando a nadie.

No tener ni un tipo de responsabilidad por un momento era realmente aliviador, sentía su cuerpo en una profunda laxitud, no le importaba como lo miraba la gente curiosa al pasar, ni como el frio se apoderaba de su cuerpo, solo mostro interés por disfrutar este pequeño regalo que le había dado la noche.

Pensaba en el futuro, como toda persona de su edad hacia, pero lamentablemente aun no podía dejar de pensar en su contrariedad.

El daño mas grande nos lo hacen las personas a las que mas apreciamos.

El joven le da un sorbo a su café mientras que en la otra mano sostiene lo que se ve, es la mitad de un Holocrón Jedi.

El ve este artefacto por largos periodos de tiempo, esperando que algo cambie en el, pero la reliquia de antes ahora es solo un pedazo inservible de basura, no mas valioso que cualquier trasto estelar.

No busca una justificación por sus acciones, sabe que cualquiera que haya sido su eleccion, habria tenido una consecuencia probable.

Pero lo hecho, hecho está.

Y pensar que eso nunca habría pasado si ella…

A su cabeza llega la imagen de cierta hermana de la noche.

Recuerda sus ojos con sosiego.

Los recuerda por que alguien como ella no teme en decir lo que piensa realmente, lo que parecía ser un comentario cualquiera en el momento antes de invadir la fortaleza, paso a cambiar por completo sus pensamientos de lo que creía correcto.

No esta seguro de que clase de juego jugaba aquella hermana de la noche, pero apostaría su sable de luz por ella.

Sonríe suavemente antes de arrojar dicha parte de artefacto lo mas lejos que puede, perdiéndose en la oscuridad de la noche.

Da un profundo suspiro al hacer esto.

Siente que finalmente pudo pasar de pagina en su vida, dando lugar a una independiente de su pasado.

Comienza a caminar lentamente por la calle, siendo constante testigo de la gente que corría buscando refugio de la lluvia, la cual parecía empeorar en cada paso que daba.

"Todas las cosas tienen que pasar"

Se decía mentalmente intentando ignorar como sus ropas se humedecían.

"El amanecer no dura toda la mañana, una tormenta no dura todo el día."

Llega hasta un pequeño mirador de la ciudad, donde se puede apreciar sus edificios y luces en todo su esplendor.

Estas comunidades de personas no eran muy su estilo ni gusto, pero debía admitir que es una vista envidiable en cuestión, e incluso podría decir en ese momento que acostumbrarse no se veía como una realidad muy lejana.

Bah, a quien engaña.

Que el final de un libro no te cuente toda la historia posterior.

Que el final de un día no te cuente su desarrollo por completo.

Y es que es fácil dejarte guiar por la primera impresión.

Sabia perfectamente como funcionaba una ciudad, y sabia que en el día, el ajetreo era parte de todos sus ciudadanos por igual. Paz casi nula y con limitaciones financieras.

¿Que clase de infierno era ese?

Se pierde en mas pensamientos cuando unas delicadas manos lo toman del brazo, envolviéndolo.

Al voltear se encuentra con la hermana de la noche llevando uno de sus ponchos encima.

Sonríe involuntariamente al ver esto.

Merrin se apega a el de manera tímida, pero buscando refugio del frio entre sus cuerpos, el cual logra encontrar de alguna manera.

Ambos no dijeron nada, sentían que el silencio hablaba por si solo.

La cabeza de ella descansaba en el hombro del Jedi, cerrando los ojos y disfrutando de la compañía mutua.

"_somos dos del mismo palo,_

_El silencio y yo._

_Necesitamos una oportunidad para discutirlo._

_Somos dos del mismo palo,_

_El silencio y yo,_

_Hallaremos la manera de que funcione."_

**La historia de basa en la canción "Silence and i" de The Alan Parsons Project.**

**Si te gusto anímate a comentar.**


End file.
